Afterwards
After saving Tal’Dorei from a misguided organization run by Crystalline Dragons, thwarting a Demon Lord, and amassing a fortune, the Saints of Emon took some time to themselves. ' ' Lupin Lupin became one of the eighteen pirate lords of the Hespet Archipelago, joining the Kanko alliance, and ascending to the rank of Fifth pirate lord, taking the Jewel of Emon as his own ship, and renaming it “The Rothwell”. He proposed to Garette Cobb using the golden ring he had found within the treasure trove, and she accepted. He bought a house in Kanko, and the two moved in, after clearing it of a few unwanted guests. ' ' Holly Holly took a small ship and set off to travel the world in search of new sights and discoveries. They met up with Moon among Clouds, and a few tabaxi and others who had the wanderlust, bringing Hazir along with them, as well as Iselda. While in Marquet, Holly used their massive fortune to start a noble house, House Furray. ' ' Ti Ti went with Holly to travel the world, searching for people like herself. Eventually, she came upon another changeling hiding their true face. She brought them with her, and taught them what she had learned. ' ' Tannin Tannin returned to Emon and opened a school of magic, called Cogulson’s College of Conjuration. He received funding from the council of Tal’Dorei, and made it open to all people. He created a teleportation circle in Kanko, got amnesty for Felrinn Derevar for the crimes that he did not commit, and got him a teaching position at the college. He also created a wizard’s tower in the cloudtop district and got a house for his parents to live with him in Emon, and invited Lupin to visit whenever he liked. ' ' Sovelis Sovelis traveled back to Terrah, and was petitioned by his mentor, and Keyleth to take on the aramente. He completed it and then became the first non-druid to take on the position of Heart of the Mountain. He made sure to plant trees near the houses of his friends so he could return to them and visit whenever he wished. ' ' Red Red continued her training, and study in the monastic ways, as well as her relationship with Pelor. She used her money to buy the majority shares of the casino she had helped rob the previous year in Kymal, and met up with Perdiot Gettibrick, a young man who lived nearby. She also sent messages to her mother, trying to get her to turn to the light. ' ' One Year Later The Saints returned to Kanko after a year of being apart, meeting on the beach to discover the nature of the magical deck of cards they had picked up in Tartarus. They each drew at least one card, except for Sovelis who was too wise to take such a risk. ' ' Ti’s alignment shifted and the demon, Calderax declared her his mortal enemy. Holly gained an increased Charisma, and three wishes, one of which they used to turn Calderax away from Ti. Red gained increased knowledge and mastery over her skills (a level up) Lupin gained a follower, a knight who pledged his service to him. Tannin, however, had his soul pulled into his own wand and the wand disappeared, leaving his body still, cold, comatose on the beach of Kanko.